


Yamaguchi drives a hard bargain (not really)

by Miyucchi



Series: Short Au~One-shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Tsukishima Kei, Female Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Genderbending, One Shot, Short One Shot, brief mention of Bokuto Koutarou, brief mention of Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyucchi/pseuds/Miyucchi
Summary: “Tsukkiiiii….” Yamaguchi whined, “you know what I’ll do to if you don’t answer,” she threatened, wiggling her fingers teasingly.Tsukishima harrumphed and turned further away from her, “you wouldn’t,” she stated, glaring down at her.“Tsukki answer meee,” Yamaguchi pleaded, inching closer and closer towards the other female.“Get away from me,” was all the other responded with, also inching closer and closer towards the edge of the couch.





	Yamaguchi drives a hard bargain (not really)

“Sorry Tsukki,” an unapologetic brunette stated, grinning at her current pouting companion, “I didn’t mean to out you like that,” she stated, a bit more serious this time.

 

“You showed the picture to everyone ‘Guchi,” the blonde huffed, turning away from her and crossing her arms.

 

“You're being dramatic Tsukki,” the brunnette argued, “It wasn’t even that bad.”

 

“Maybe it wasn’t,” Tsukishima agreed, “but you showed it to both _Kuroo and Bokuto_ ,” she stressed out, “they’ll never let me hear the end of it now that they know about it.”

 

“Aww Tsukki...are you pouting,” Yamaguchi cooed, grinning as she realized the blonde wasn’t really all that mad.

 

Tsukishima rolled her eyes and scooted further away from her, as they were both currently sitting on the couch.

 

“Tsukki….talk to me,” she begged.

 

Tsukishima rolled her eyes.

 

“Tsukkiiiii….” Yamaguchi whined, “you know what I’ll do to if you don’t answer,” she threatened, wiggling her fingers teasingly.

 

Tsukishima harrumphed and turned further away from her, “you wouldn’t,” she stated, glaring down at her.

 

“Tsukki answer meee,” Yamaguchi pleaded, inching closer and closer towards the other female.

 

“Get away from me,” was all the other responded with, also inching closer and closer towards the edge of the couch.

 

“Tsukki….” Yamaguchi started, “you can’t say I didn’t warn you,” she declared, before tackling Tsukishima, making her fall of the couch onto the floor. She took advantage of the shock and surprise written on the others face and quickly pinned her arms with her weight, grinning shamelessly, inching her fingers closer and closer.

 

“I warned you Tsukki,” Yamaguchi giggled, albeit a bit creepily.

 

“Wait ‘Guchi st-”

 

The blonde was quickly cut off as her companion began tickling her, too busy laughing to remember what she had wanted to say beforehand.

 

“Y-Y-Yam-magu-chi s-stop,” she pleaded the other female, too busy laughing to let out anything else other than that between gasps.

 

“I did warn you multiple times Tsukki,” Yamaguchi chuckled, adding more of her weight on top of the blond and continuing the tickle torture.

 

“A-a-alright t-t-that’s i-i-t,”  Tsukishima groaned, before switching positions with the other in one swift movement.

 

“Wha-” Yamaguchi yelped, as she suddenly found herself laying on the floor, her taller companion pinning both of her wrists with one hand, while the other roamed free, inching closer and closer towards her stomach.

 

“Tsukki stop,” she pleaded the her, unknowingly giving the other female the perfect puppy eyes.

 

Tsukishima groaned as she glanced down at her, her previous ‘anger’ now forgotten. She allowed her hand to gently roam her stomach before resting on one of her thighs.

 

“I don’t know ‘Guchi,” she murmured, breathing hotly against the other’s ear, “you didn’t stop even after I begged you too,” she tsked, lightly licking the shell of her ear.

 

Yamaguchi shivered as the blonde’s hands lowered, brushing against the hem of her pants, before grinning. She pulled against the hand restraining her silently asking for the other to let her free, which Tsukishima reluctantly complied too.

 

“I don’t know Tsukki….” she giggled, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, and brushing her lips against Tsukishima’s, “I’m sure I could convince you otherwise,” she finished.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop myself from posting another one of these lol~~
> 
> What can I say we need more Fem!Yamaguchi out there


End file.
